


比基尼之日

by azukikakigoori



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Kyanjani8 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azukikakigoori/pseuds/azukikakigoori
Summary: 沒什麼水準的起名交往設定的安田和倉子瞎寫的浮潛副cp大概是丸山和錦子等我有空再補副cp番外





	比基尼之日

"往左邊一點，再往左邊一點。"被白布條蒙住眼的雙馬尾少女手上的棍子往左偏了偏，腳踩在曬得有點燙的白砂上，往前走了兩部，用力揮下，卻沒有想像中的實感。  
"在左邊一點啊倉子，快中了!"微微往左邊偏了偏棍子，但揮下去還是沒有實感，倉子 嘟起了嘴一把扯下眼前的布條，定睛一看，西瓜像是嘲諷似的安放在她棍子的左側大約五公分處，剛剛只要再一擺棍子就能砸中。  
"看吧!倉子老是沒耐性，明明只差一點了!"一旁坐在遮陽傘下抱著自己膝蓋的是丸山，原本是準備給錦子的位子，然而她跑得比安田還快，一到這就換上了衝浪服，雖然說包得緊緊的那完美的曲線讓丸山也飽了眼福，但他還是想看看自己的女朋友穿著比基尼的樣子啊!  
"吵死了狸貓臉，你縮在遮陽傘底下算什麼樣子啊!怎不陪錦子去衝浪啦!"倉子把棍子插在沙裡當作支撐，手撐著棍子，原先被架在瀏海上的墨鏡被放下來，遮住了耀眼的陽光，就著墨鏡的遮擋她翻了個白眼，轉身時身下的裙襬帶起了些許飛沙。  
"我...我沒有衝浪板嘛，而且我也不擅長..."丸山手上還抱著充好氣的球，他早該想到這東西會毫無用武之地，錦子能衝浪就不會管他了。  
"橫山學長和村子學姐說跟涉谷學長姊倆去買晚上BBQ要用的東西了，啊，好無聊啊，yasu去哪了..."倉子鼓了鼓臉頰，手指勾著剛剛有些翻轉的細帶，繞過脖子把它順好。  
"久等了，剛剛差點找不到這個，被弄到行李的最底下了。"遲遲才出現的安田手上抱了一堆東西，到了遮陽傘下把東西放下，平鋪在墊著的野餐布上才發現是兩套浮潛用具。  
"這裡有適合浮潛的地方嗎?"倉子湊了過來，蹲了下來，拿起了地上的潛水鏡，卻讓人無法忽視她胸前的波濤洶湧。  
"嗯!再往那邊走一點有個好地方，原本這些是想說以備不時之需，剛剛看到有適合的地方之後我就上去找裝備了。"安田點了點頭。  
"走吧!一起去潛水!"安田站起身來，拍拍沾上沙子的小腿肚，彎腰就要拿裝備，倉子見狀也拿起了一副潛水鏡，像是想到了一旁的丸山，安田又轉過身。  
"啊!你們不用管我，等等錦子要回來了，我...我把西瓜切一切!"丸山飛快地抱起逃過雙馬尾少女毒手的西瓜回到傘下，不知從哪裡掏出了盤子和刀子，擺了擺手跟安田說別在意自己。  
廢話，他就算再不會看場合，也知道打擾人談戀愛會遭天打雷劈，更何況，如果他跟過去，沒等老天爺劈他之前，大概就要先接受來自認識已久的毒舌少女天罰。  
"好吧!那我們大概一兩個小時之後會回來，如果yokocho先回來的話幫我們說一聲啦!"安田點了點頭，轉過頭來抓住了倉子的手就要走，沒料到他會抓住自己，讓倉子被大墨鏡遮住的臉頰都有些臉紅。  
"真好啊。年輕人。"丸山看著兩人遠去的背影，發出了像是老人一樣的感嘆詞。  
"說什麼呢!"錦子剛上岸就看到丸山在傘下碎碎念的，伸出了手指戳了戳他圓圓的蘋果肌，睜著一雙略為無辜的下垂眼看著他。  
"沒什麼。"丸山搖了搖頭，把旁邊的布理順了讓錦子可以坐在自己旁邊，被防寒衣的長袖包裹住手臂的少女手腕還帶著編繩，細看丸山手上也有一條一樣的。  
太陽在傘外依舊燦爛著，天空和海平面的界線像是糊在了一起，滿眼皆是湛藍。  
*  
"噗哈!"長髮少女從水中一下子起來，見狀的同行者也起了身，看著她出了水面，抬起了潛水鏡捏捏壓出紅印的鼻梁，像是一下子不習慣呼吸，像魚一般張著口喘著氣。  
"小心點，慢慢上來，不然等等你容易嗆著。"安田拍了拍她的背，倉子低了低頭，她知道原因不在這。  
一直以來，自己根本不曾做過這種事，游泳也是在室內長年恆溫的溫水游泳池學得，出國旅遊甚至不踏出飯店一步，如果跟幾年前的自己說，自己總有一天會跟男人出來浮潛，她大概也回翻個大大的白眼，說自己是鬼迷心竅。  
是啊，大概是被鬼迷了心竅，倉子若有若無得把視線飄向安田，安田正在給她做示範，示範怎樣是適合下去的姿勢，要怎麼起來比較好，看著他脫去T恤之後的結實身材，愣是向來操著成熟美艷見多識廣人設的倉子也像是初次談戀愛一樣臉紅了。  
專心，要專心，不要辜負了安田的好意，倉子想起剛剛自己閉起的眼，握了握拳頭，她也想看見像安田口中那麼美的世界。  
"等等你潛下去之後，往那邊那個缺口游，我會陪著你的，別擔心。"安田的話像是有魔力一樣，湊在她的耳邊時就讓她突然有了勇氣，好吧，就試試看吧，她可是倉子，沒有她不敢做的事。  
憋了口氣往下鑽，水下的世界隔去了安田的聲音，上層被曬的微熱的海水底下是冰涼的海水，碰觸著自己裸露在泳裝之外的肌膚，緩緩學著用呼吸管呼吸，蹬著蛙鞋往前游動，感受著未知的陌生。  
眼前綻放出來的新世界太美了，美的她一時之間失去了描述的能力，透著藍的海水，游動的魚身上的鱗片反射著豔麗的光彩，被層層堆疊著的珊瑚和海草建構出的世界就像安田曾和她描述的一樣美好。  
看著眼前的景色，她沒由來的想起了那個少年，坐在窗前跟她說著他有多熱愛大海，多想把這景色也送到她眼前讓她看看，她可能是那時候就喜歡上了少年純淨的眼神，直到少年成長成男人，這份情感只增不減。  
安田拉著她游，拉著她看藏在珊瑚間的小魚，咬著呼吸管對著她笑，握緊的手指堅定的傳遞著安田的體溫。  
"呼..."被拉著回到當初下潛的地方，倉子起了身，拿掉呼吸管喘了喘氣，頭髮順著脖子兩側往下，滴著的水往被泳衣包覆著的雙峰間留下，消失無蹤。  
安田也起了身，一下子看著倉子卻失了神，她像是剛出水的人魚一般美麗，剛剛在水裡游的樣子有多美，有多融入那美好的海洋，現在就是比那更美好的樣子，背景是藍天碧海礁石，她有份和諧於這之間的美。  
倉子轉過頭來，對著安田笑了笑，往前像是踏了兩步，卻因為不習慣還穿著蛙鞋的感覺，絆了下眼看就要往前摔。  
"小心!"安田抓住了她的手臂，感覺到她的上半身和自己貼在了一起，柔軟的曲線貼著自己的身軀，還帶有著太陽蒸去些許水氣的濕黏，但他並不討厭。  
倉子掙扎著想要站起來，卻感覺到安田一個使力，她抬起了頭，卻貼上了他的嘴唇。  
這是他們之間的不知道第幾個吻，但是這是第一個帶有鹹味的，像是沾染上了海水的氣息一般，輕輕地用舌尖頂著唇瓣，掃過牙間再交纏著唇舌，津液像是因為鹹味嘗起來更為甜美如蜜，像是夏天撒了鹽的西瓜般有著美好的滋味。  
安田環著倉子腰的手緊了緊，把她往自己帶，兩人貼的極近，汗水和海水的水珠都在彼此身上橫流。  
*  
底下墊的是倉子剛剛綁在腰上的白裙，攤開成了一大塊布，隔住了可能會貼上肌膚的沙，倉子其實不是很在意東西會不會髒，畢竟她現在沒那麼多的時間管這些。  
脫去了蛙鞋，浸過海水的腳趾顯的潔白，尤其是在塗成漸層綠的指甲襯托下，安田讓她躺了下來，吻了吻她的腳背。  
抽開背後的綁繩，綠色的比基尼被往下勾，他用手臂把自己撐在倉子上方，埋首於她皮膚白皙的雙峰間，唇遊走在白嫩的皮膚上，倉子向來是個喜歡在家打遊戲的主，也造就了她和錦子站在一起極大的膚色差。  
吐息吹在她的胸前，帶來了有些發癢的觸覺，她輕輕地笑了，安田又抬頭吻了她。  
豐滿的胸部頂端是粉嫩的色澤，被用嘴唇含住，用舌頭抵著吸吮，用牙齒上下並和著輕咬，放開時就染上了更深的色彩。  
沒有忽略任何一邊的挑逗，緩慢又確實，倉子覺得自己的腿間已經濕了，因為這人的挑逗，咬著下唇喘氣，像是還不打算屈服在他所給予的情慾中。  
並著的腿被朝兩旁用M字型的方式大開，他的吻蔓延到腹部，吻過肚臍的時候伸出舌頭舔弄，肌膚上的汗水被舔去，被他帶來了炙熱的碰觸。  
比基尼是兩旁有著綁帶的款式，倉子不願意承認，但她潛意識想像過自己這身衣服被安田脫下來的感覺，這沒什麼大不了的，小情侶之間的情趣吧，她這樣告訴自己，卻止不住體溫逐漸的升高。  
綁帶被抽開，露出了隱蔽在翠色布料下的隱密股間，略捲的細毛被沿著比基尼線好好的剃過了，短短的新生毛髮帶來了些刺癢的感受。  
舌尖捲過圓潤的肉蒂，吸吮的同時引發了她的尖叫，她想用手遮著，避著雙眼手指按著嘴唇，唇邊的痣卻讓這動作看上去更為誘人。  
漫出的蜜汁沾上了他的下巴，卻又被下移的嘴唇包裹承接，舌間頂開了那稚嫩的甬道，不是第一次接觸，但卻羞澀地宛如初見，包裹著舌頭不讓他試圖離去，感覺的他觸及著內壁，在那敏感的肉壁上滑動。  
肉蒂被大拇指揉捻著，下邊也換上了手指，在穴內抽送著，上半身是溫柔的接吻，下半身是在等待著情慾的結合。  
被楔入身軀的刺痛和被稱滿的快感讓她彎起了上身，手臂抱著安田的脖子，抬起的脖子又被印上幾個吻痕，平時的冷冽如冰山般的氣場此時只剩下了獨於男人面前綻放的，專屬於倉子那份柔美。  
一吋吋的被磨過，一吋吋的被填滿，倉子的呼吸，她的呻吟都被安田獨佔著，被隔在岩石後的小地方宛如只有兩人的天地，靜想著獨處的時光。  
"章醬...章醬..."她總是這麼叫著安田，像是最親膩，只屬於彼此的回憶，安田吻了吻倉子的鼻尖，再移到了她微啟的嘴唇。  
閉上在陽光下透著褐色的眼，感受著和他的身體接觸，身體最柔軟多汁的地方納著他的全部，兩個人的肌膚相貼，還帶有水氣蒸發後的黏糊感，微瞇著眼間著他的髮絲看著陽光，感受著像是要被曬化般的美好。  
此刻他們只想緊緊的抱住彼此。  
*  
"不叫倉子嗎?"橫山整理著等等要烤的肉品和菜，村子剛剛去車上拿他忘在車上的手機和錢包，涉谷家兄妹回來就像是被曬暈了的貓，摸回房間睡覺了，而他四下張望著卻沒看見倉子，連帶著剛剛回來時還看見的丸山和錦子都不見了，只看見正好下樓的安田。  
"讓她睡一下，她累了。"安田打開冰箱拿了瓶飲料，仰起脖子就是咕嘟咕嘟的灌下肚，橫山看見了他脖子上的紅痕，默契似的不再過問。  
二樓的房間裡，剛剛被安田抱回來沖洗，換上了件長衫埋首與床間的倉子，此刻正咂吧著嘴，做著吃上了烤肉的美夢，翻過身，敞開的衣物沒遮掩到的部分有著些許的紅痕，像是那一抹殘留在肌膚上的春色。  
FIN.


End file.
